Cirque du Freak Chapter 13
In this chapter we see Darren buy some more merchandise then he watches the performances of Gertha Teeth and the twisting twins Sive and Seersa. Then the show seems to end, but a giant snake comes in to continue it. Synopsis There is another break after Mr. Crepsley act. During which Darren buys two models of Madam Octa and some candy spiderwebs. He plans to give one of the models to his sister Annie. He then tries to question Steve about Mr. Crepsley, but Steve remains tight lipped. The lights go out again and Gertha Teeth comes up. She tells the audience she has the strongest teeth in the world. When she was a baby she chopped off, two of her father's fingers. She also went to every major dental center in the world to have he teeth examined. She has also been offered huge amounts of money to become a guinea-pig, which she refused because she likes travelling too much. She also angrily tells off, people who laugh, telling them angrily she is not a comedian. She then picks up four steel bars and asks volunteers to try and bend them. They are unable to. She takes the thinnest of the bars and bites it clean through, the man she gives it back to examines it in shock, he then bites on it to test if it is real, this sends him howling in pain. The other three bars she also easily bites through even though each one is ticker then the last. She follows this up by biting holes in a radiator and gnashing a bicycle into a little ball. Asking for more volunteers she gives one of them a sledgehammer and a chisel, the next a hammer and a chisel and the final one, an electric saw. She gets the first person to hit a chisel on her teeth with the sledgehammer, but she dodges out of the way, telling the audience she isn't crazy. Then one of the Little People takes the sledgehammer form the volunteer and accurately brings it down upon her. She gets up to reveal that her teeth are still perfect. After warning the second volunteer about not hitting her gums, (for they are normal unlike her teeth) she has him try, to chisel her teeth to no avail. The final volunteer then tries to saw through them from left to right but all that happens is sparks flying around wildly. Then Sive and Seersa come on. They are two identical twin contortionists. Their act involves twisting their bodies round each other. So they look like a single person with two fronts or two upper bodies with no legs. It is dull compared to the others. Then Mr. Tall comes up and tells them they can buy more stuff on the way out. And to tell their friends about the show. Darren turns to Steve, who is looking at the balcony with wide eyes. Other people also look and start to scream. At this point Darren sees the longest snake ever, crawl down a pillar, towards the people below it. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mr. Crepsley (mentioned) *Madam Octa (mentioned) *Darren Shan *Steve Leonard *Little People *Madame Truska (mentioned as the bearded lady) *Hans Hands (mentioned) *Annie Shan (mentioned) *Gertha Teeth *Sive *Seersa *Mr. Tall Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Saga of Darren Shan Chapters Category:Cirque Du Freak Chapters